hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intrepid class
For a list of Conquest class ships see List of Conquest class Ships. Conquest class was the Royal Navy's designation of the Federation's most advanced Star Destroyer (the first to be classed as a Super Star Destroyer). They were brought into service at the beginning of the Second Federation-Alliance War. Design and Construction The Conquest class was constructed using the “double hull” method, meaning that even when the external layer is breached, there is an internal layer still, which protects the crew. There are 28 decks (including the bridge), but the bridge does not have a distinct island, as one would see on an aircraft carrier. Alternate Names L’Ombre – France Athena – Greece Murasame – Japan Avenger – United States Command Systems In addition to the primary bridge controls, there is an auxiliary bridge, in the second quadrant, at the front of Deck 2. In an emergency, if the bridge is cut off, they auxiliary controls can be used, with no loss of functionality. In battle, the officers of the command crew on standby are assigned to the auxiliary bridge, to assist the squadron commander. Combat Systems Offensive Weapons Systems Energy Weapons There are three banks of four 155mm laser cannons down each side of the ship. In addition, there are two (on each side) banks of the lighter 125mm cannons for pursuit engagement. Torpedoes There are just over 4,000 tubes in each broadside. An additional 226 bays are placed forward for pursuit engagements. The centrally placed (and heavily shielded) magazine is 400 metres long, 50 metres wide and 25 metres high allowing XXX torpedoes to be stored aboard the ship. All cruise missiles and torpedoes are handled by the Warfare Officer, from the bridge, and loaded into their tubes mechanically – this allows for the payload in each torpedo to be changed at will. Defensive Weapons Systems Because of the size of the destroyer, and its offensive role, the defensive weapons are split into two decks, one above and one below the midline. Close-in-Weapons Systems While the “offensive” weapons systems are controlled by the Warfare Officer, the Archer and [http://hyperspacechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Centurion_Close_in_Weapons_System?action=edit&redlink=1 Centurion Close in Weapons Systems] are all individually manned; likewise for the missile batteries. A marine on the gunnery crew operates each. All are positioned in such a way that they have three hundred and sixty degree lateral rotation and two hundred and forty degree elevation. In addition, there are 60 (40 Centurion arrays; 20 Archer arrays) point defence laser arrays and 40 rolling airframe arrays on the deck above the upper torpedo deck and 30 laser clusters (20 Centurion arrays; 10 Archer arrays) and 20 missile arrays on the lower deck. Countermeasures The Conquest class is the first Super Star Destroyer to have true stealth capacity. While most ships have only radar jamming systems and plasma stealth (affecting EW systems only), the Conquest class has a cloaking device, which, while it is impractical to be activated when the adversary is in visual range, can be used to sneak up on an enemy ship, and disable it without incurring damage. The Conquest class also operates the Siren decoy drone system. Sensors The radar system can track over 1,000 targets at once, within a range of two million kilometres. The sensor net can be linked in with the patrol boats in a squadron, to increase that range by one hundred and fifty percent. A single Type 87 could track, engage and destroy more targets than five Scimitar class Destroyers operating together. Aircraft In the lower aft quadrant of the ship, there is a small hangar on the port side, containing two Albatross class shuttles, and four of the smaller Dragonfly class shuttles. There are enough escape pods throughout the ship, for the entire crew to evacuate. Propulsion The five Pratt & Whitney H-4 engines each run at an optimal level of Tach 5, but when necessary can be boosted to give another fifty percent performance. On a single engine, the Conquest class could still travel at 2,700 km/s. Specifications Key Data Complement: 1,800 (155 Naval Officers; 1,645 Warrant/Enlisted; 15 Marine Officers; 285 Marine Enlisted) Unit Cost: $5 billion Dimensions Length: 1,500 meters Beam: 187.5 meters Height: 312.5 meters Grosse Mass: 6.5 megatons Performance Maximum Speed (Realspace): 187,500 km/s Economical Speed (Realspace): 135,000 km/s Maximum Acceleration (Hyper): 4,345 G Maximum Acceleration (Realspace): 450 G Realspace Range: 10,000 light hours Propulsion Sublight Drive: Pratt & Whitney H-4 Ion Engine (5) Tachyon Drive: Pratt & Whitney T-3 Pulse Drive Armament Close in Weapons Systems 200 Centurions 50 Archers Missiles XX AS-15 Short Range Missile XX AS-30 Medium Range Missile Torpedos 45 Broadsword bays 15 refitted for Ares armour piercing torpedo). References In the Illustrious' final battle, it is reduced to one engine.